Just A Sweet Transvestite
by Khai the Shipping Queen
Summary: Inuyasha Kumo is a highschool sophmore living with her elder sister. She is more than willing to start a new life, at a new school, with new friends. But what will her clasmates do when they find out 'she' is a 'he' ? Yaoi, MXM
1. Getting Ready

A/N: Hello, Mizuki here! Well, this is my first story on fanfiction, and it just happens to be yaoi! Yay! Anyway, hopefully this turns out to be good. But honestly, reading this story myself, I found it to be ok, but give me some feedback and hopefully, you'll think better than I do. I always think my writing sucks, but other people seem to like it.

Shout out to xbuttonsx, who encouraged me to publish this, and hopefully is still eager to read this. And thanks to Azurela, who's "Born in the Wrong Body" gave me slight inspiration. I got most of my inspiration from "RuPauls Drag Race." I just love me some drag queens! And special thanks to my lovely beta, Bexmar! Without her, this story would have looked like unedited crap! "^_^

Note: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not brothers. That is all.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, slight Yuri, MAJOR OOCness, AU, cross-dressing, girly-boys, homophobes, and transvestites.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, they wouldn't be stating the obvious all the damn time.

Now let the fun begin!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter One: Getting Ready**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_...thump...thump...thump...thump..._

He could hear it.

He could hear the incessant thumping coming from that damned room across the hall.

He was about to go over there when it stopped. Sighing, he settled down and tried to go back to sleep...when it started again. _'Goddamn it!'_ He thought, growling, _'If he doesn't stop, right now, I'm going to...!'_

Then the thumping got louder.

And louder.

And he snapped.

"INUYASHA!!" Naraku yelled, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha instantly stopped jumping on his bed when he thought he heard his name. He figured it was his brother, so he stopped, just to be safe.

He couldn't help it though, he was so excited! Tomorrow, he was going to start his sophomore year at Shikon no Tama High School! Just that thought got him excited again, and he started dancing on the bed so that it was hitting the wall. New people, new teachers, new environment! It sounded fun! Right then, his hot pink cell phone started to ring.

At first he wondered who could be calling him at this time of night. Then he saw it was his brother.

"Yeah, Nii-san?"

"If you don't stop that damn thumping, right now, you little bastard, I'm going to come in there, kick your ass, tie you to a chair and shove sleeping pills down your SCRAWNY LITTLE THROAT!!"

Bringing the phone back to his ear, Inuyasha pouted, "But Nii-san, I'm excited about tomorrow!"

"I don't give a flying fuck if you're happy! Sit your ass down and shut the fuck up!"

Inuyasha whimpered into the phone and spoke in a very sad and pathetic voice, "Why are you so mad, Aniki?"

He heard Naraku sigh into the phone and grinned in triumph. He knew the 'puppy voice' would work. "I'm sorry Inu, I had a really hard day at work; I have a trial on Monday and my boss is a total ass. I'm just really stressed out. But I'm serious. You need to go to bed. It's late and you need to get up early. You have to be at school at eight and you know how long it takes you to get ready."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, now smiling, "It's not like you're any better."

"Hah, better than you!" Naraku replied, grinning, "Now go to bed, we leave at seven."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Nii-san."

"Night? More like morning," the man muttered, "Night 'Yasha."

Chuckling, Inuyasha hung up. Actually listening to his brother, he laid his head down, ready to sleep.

'_I can't wait' _he thought, grinning, _'Tomorrow's gonna be fun!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_White hair._

_White hair with black streaks in it._

_And golden eyes; beautiful, amber eyes._

_Slowly, the black shirt came off, to reveal a wonderfully muscled and pale chest. Flawless hands went down to the pants zipper and slowly pulled down; the other hand pulling at the underwear. He had a peak of white curls, then lower..._

"**You better work! (****Cover girl****!)**

**Work it girl (... of the world!)**

**Wet your lips, and make love to the camera!"**

Growling, Inuyasha picked up his obnoxiously loud cell phone.

"What?!" he ground out.

"My, my, so hostile." He heard Naraku say, "What's wrong with you?"

"I was just in the middle of a very tasty striptease when I was rudely interrupted by _you_!"

"Ooh striptease! Who was it?"

"I don't know."

"Ooh, a mysterious striptease! How was it?"

"That doesn't matter!" yelled the blushing teen, "Now what do you want?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Its 5:45."

"And…?"

"Forgot already, huh? You asked me to get you up around five, so you could get ready for school and so we could get down there early." His smug voice was quickly diminishing Inuyasha's patience and tolerance for his brother and wrinkled his nose as he whined, "Eww…I said that?"

"Yes you did. Now get up, we're leaving at 7:15."

"Gaah, that's so early!"

"Oh, shut up and get ready!" And with that, Naraku hung up.

"Bastard..." Inuyasha grumbled, before reluctantly getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, he placed his hand under the water until it got to the right temperature. He stripped off his tank top and shorts and walked under the hot, cascading water. Sighing contentedly, he took out his cucumber melon body and hair wash, pouring some on his loofa. After washing up and simply relaxing under the hot water for ten minutes, he got out, wrapped a towel around his slim waist and started his morning rituals.

Drying his rear-length hair, he walked out of the bathroom to his vanity mirror. He glared at his reflection until an idea formed.

"Hey, Naraku?"

"Yeah?" his brother yelled from across the hall.

"Pink or black?!" There was a short pause.

"Black!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Thanks!"

Tying her hair into a loose ponytail, she sighed and took out her makeup kit, saying with a happy smile on her face, "Well, let's get started!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Looking into his full-body mirror, Inuyasha had to admit it: he looked sexy!

He had on tight black-and-white plaid skinny jeans with black suspenders hanging off the side and a black tub top underneath a short sleeved hoodie. On his delicate feet were fishnet stockings and three-inch stiletto pumps. He accessorized with a black watch, black-and-white bracelets and white skull earrings. His long black hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, but loose enough so that a few strands of hair fell out of the scrunchie, framing his gently-angled face.

With one last satisfied look, he walked down the stairs, purse in hand.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, his brother gave him a once-over before saying one word: "Whore."

"What?!" Inuyasha shrieked, a fierce expression set in his face. "Whore?!"

"Fishnets _and_ 3-inch heels? Inu, that practically screams 'heifer.'" Naraku's stare was merciless.

"Wha- It's sexy and sophisticated!" Inuyasha tried to justify but was instantly shot down again as Naraku responded, "Inuyasha, it's slutty."

"It is _not_!" the boy yelled, now red from anger.

"Hmph. Whatever." His brother sighed, giving up for now and turned towards the door. "Where's your bookbag?"

"In the car." Inuyasha grumbled an almost inaudible response.

"Good, let's go." Inuyasha followed his brother to the car, his morning already off to a bad start.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Naraku said when they got in the car, making a fake pout, "The little puppy's sad?"

"Shuddup!" the boy spat at the stab at his name.

"Aw, I know what'll cheer you up!" The elder man then took out a CD and skipped to the right track.

Inuyasha had his arms crossed and was glaring out the window. But as soon as he heard what the song was, a huge grin broke out on his face.

"**Ha-Ha, well now, we call this the act of mating. **

**But there are several other**

**Very important differences **

**Between human beings and animals **

**That you should know about."**

Naraku started thrusting his hips in time with the beat. Then he stopped and turned to his little brother, mouthing the words: "_I'd appreciate your input,_" then started car-dancing to the music.

Inuyasha just laughed and studied his elder brother. Naraku was pretty. No, he was more than pretty, he was gorgeous. He, like his brother, had his long hair in a ponytail with two long strands hanging on his shoulders. His eyelids covered in blue eye shadow, contrasting beautifully with his fierce crimson eyes. His designer gray pants suit went great with his black 3-inch boots. Along with his good looks and great sense of style, his brother had a great personality. He once asked his brother why he didn't have a boyfriend. He simply shrugged and said "Haven't found the one yet." The conversation ended there.

"C'mon Inu, sing with me!" his brother yelled over the music. Smiling, Inuyasha obeyed.

"**You and me, baby, we ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it, like they do on the Discovery Channel.**

**Do it again now**

**You and me, baby we ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it, like they do on the Discovery Channel.**

**Getting' horny now"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the time they reached Shikon High, both Naraku and Inuyasha were singing and dancing to 'Gay Bar.' Quite loudly. And off-key. People had to cover their ears as they drove past, the screeching was so terrible. Like the cawing of crows, or nails on a chalkboard. Well...that was putting it nicely.

When Inuyasha saw the student's faces, he let out a loud cackle. Seeing their faces as well, Naraku chuckled. He turned to Inuyasha and smiled as he said, "Well Inu, here we are. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's just hope it goes better than that other place." Inuyasha sighed out, shivering slightly as he recalled what had happened at 'that other place.' An awkward silence passed between them at the mention of that place. Until Inuyasha broke it, that is. "Well...I, uh...better go in before I'm late."

"Yeah," Naraku said, happy that the awkward moment passed quickly. "Have a good day, Miss 'Yasha."

Inuyasha grinned, turning to her 'sister' and replied girlishly, "Bye, Miss Naruka," before putting their faces next to each others as they kissed the air near the other's cheek. Inuyasha leaned back and got out the car.

"Bye, sis!"

"Have fun!" the elder 'woman' replied with a slight smirk. Inuyasha returned it with an evil smile and responded in a sugar-saturated voice, "Oh, I will!"

She then turned around and walked towards the school. Behind her, she could hear Naruka laughing and the screech of tires.

Inuyasha looked up at her school. Hefting her pink bookbag on her shoulder and her black and white Dolce & Gabbana purse in her hand, she looked up at the tall building.

'_This is gonna be fun!'_ She thought before walking in through the front doors.

Oh yes. Fun, Indeed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So how did you like it? I hope it wasn't too bad... -looks worried-

Anyways! Please review and tell what you think of it! Constructive criticism is welcome, but anyone acts like a total bitch, I'll be one right back!

And no flames! Flames will be watered down, lol.

I would really love it if you guys liked it, because I really want to publish this. If I don't I'll be mad at myself.

So R&R!

Mizuki.


	2. Meeting Kagome

A/N: Hello, Mizuki here! So sorry for the chapter delay, I don't have a right. But I have a good reason...Well, laziness is never a good reason, but I swear, as soon as I was about to update, stuff started to go wrong. First, my floppy disk got screwed up, so now I have to use another disk until I can get a flash drive. Then, when I was literally about to start typing, my jack-ass of a father punished me for some bullshit reason. And I couldn't get on the computer till he said I could. Jackass…

Anyways, sorry again!

Now the shout outs!

Thanks to my beta, Bexmar and her great editing skillz. If she wasn't her, it'd be terrible. Grammar is not my forte .. And thanks to bear lover, Shojo Hikari, Azurela and Matin gris de ciel. Thanks for being the first to review ^_^!

Now those of you who just clicked Alert/Favorite: Please don't do that again. I want you to review so that I can get your opinion .As a first-time author; fave-ing isn't enough for me. I need a review, be it 2 or 3 words or even **constructive** criticism (key word: constructive). Even that will do.

Oh, and I can't remember if I said this already, but I cuss. A lot. And my colorful language will show in this story, I can guarantee that. But tell me if you have a problem with cursing and I'll try and tone it down, k?

Note: Inuyasha will be referred to as 'she' and 'her' through out this chapter, obviously.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight Yuri, Major OOCness, AU, Cross-dressing, and female impersonation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, they could kill Naraku with a gun, instead of having to go through all that freakin trouble…

Now it's story time

**Just a Sweet Transvestite**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Two: Meeting Kagome**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Quiet. It's so quiet.' _Those were Inuyasha's thoughts as she walked down the long hallway. _'It's quiet and I see no other human life forms. So, it's creepy too.'_ Though it was quite creepy, she had to laugh at her melodramatic thoughts. Inuyasha turned her thoughts back to her current predicament...namely trying to find the stupid main office.

"Where the hell _is_ that office?" she muttered to herself while taking out the school map that was mailed to her the other day.

As she studied the map, Inuyasha continued down the hall with not a clue as to where she was going...until she bumped into someone else, that is.

"Oh, sorry!" she heard. Looking over the map, Inuyasha saw a pretty girl with big brown eyes and blue-ish black hair. She looked to be about her age. Inuyasha immediately smiled and held a hand out.

"It's alright, no harm done. I'm Inuyasha Kumo!"

The girl took her hand enthusiastically and said, "Hi, Inuyasha. I'm Kagome Higurashi! Did you just move here, cause I don't remember seeing you before."

"Yeah," Inuyasha smiled, "I just moved here with my older sister about three weeks ago. We live in that huge house over on Sakura Lane."

"Yeah, I know that place. I go past it every time I go skating. Hey, do you need help, cause you look kind of lost."

"It's that obvious, huh?" Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and showed Kagome the map. "I'm looking for the main office?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course, I know where that it!" she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "C'mon I'll show you!" she speed-walked to the office with Inuyasha struggling to not trip over her own feet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After going to the office and getting a schedule, both Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the hallway, chatting and laughing loudly. They had become surprisingly fast friends.

"Omigosh, omigosh!" Kagome squealed excitedly, "And when he realized what it was, he screamed like a little girl!" They both cackled loudly, their giggling ringing and echoing the whole hallway.

Suddenly a door to their left opened and an older woman walked out. Inuyasha gasped in surprise, her mouth hanging open and her eyes swapping rapidly back and forth between this new woman and Kagome. They...they looked so much alike!

But instead of wearing jeans, converse and a band tee like Kagome, she had on a grey knee-length skirt with a lace hem, a grey suit jacket over a white halter and ankle high white heels. She looked much more mature than Kagome, who looked like she could still act like a 5-year old.

"Oh!" Kagome said, surprised, "Hey, Kikyo!"

The woman, Kikyo, looked at Kagome with a small smile and replied in a sort of detached way, "Hello Kagome. Who's your friend?" she asked, now looking at Inuyasha.

"Ah, Kikyo, this is the new student, Inuyasha Kumo. Inu-chan, this is my big sister Kikyo."

"Pleased to meet you." Inuyasha smiled warmly at her, bowing slightly.

"Same here." Inuyasha took her outstretched hand and shook it.

"So where are you two off to?" Kikyo asked, still smiling softly.

"Uhh, science I think, right Inuyasha?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, I'm dropping her off there, before I go to physics."

"Ah, well, I'll see you later Kagome, I have to use the restroom. It was nice meeting you, Miss Kumo." With that, Kikyo walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

"Heh, she looks _just_ like you. And she dresses so professionally…is she a teacher?"

"Yeah, she teaches Algebra to the seniors," Kagome looked at her watch, "Oops, bathroom breaks over, I gotta get to class! Sorry, but I gotta leave you here! Your classroom number is 315!" She started running down the hall before turning around and shouting, "See you at lunch!" behind her, waving at Inuyasha ecstatically.

'_Ohh, so that's why she wasn't in class...'_ Inuyasha thought as she waved back at the girl's retreating form. She turned around and started to look for room 315. When she found it, she hesitantly opened the door.

The room looked like it occupied at least thirty or forty students, about ten in each row. The teacher was a young man who was, strangely enough, bald.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Uh, is this the sophomore science class?"

"It is."

"Oh, well I'm Inuyasha Kumo; I'm the new student here."

"Ah yes, Miss Kumo. You can take the seat in row one, seat five, next to Sango."

Inuyasha obeyed and went to the middle and sat next to a pretty brown-haired girl.

"Hi! I'm Inuyasha."

"Sango." The prissy looking girl replied, not looking in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha frowned, but dejectedly faced forward and took out her notebook.

'_Well then,'_ She thought, _'This was an interesting morning. I met a new friend, my science teacher is prematurely bald and the popular chick doesn't think I'm worth her time. And it's only 8:15. I wonder what else will happen.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the bell rang and class ended, Inuyasha gathered her books and went to the entrance. She was about to go into the hallway when a tan, muscled arm blocked her way.

'_Jock.'_ She instantly thought with a mental sigh. Reluctantly, she looked up at the owner of the arm.

'_Hmph. He's kinda cute.'_

Jock-boy, as Inuyasha decided to name him, had nicely tanned skin, more than likely from playing outdoor sports. He had long black hair, put in a ponytail and nicely defined bone structure. Inuyasha had to say that his best feature looked like they were his sky blue eyes. And his worst? That damned arm that was blocking her path at the moment.

And then he started talking.

Oh Joy.

"Hey there cutie. What's your name? I'm Kouga and that's Hakkaku and Ginta." The two boys behind him waved hesitantly.

Inuyasha pursed her lips tightly and stuck her chin up, "Hn, that's nice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my next class." She ducked under his arm, going into the hall, but he simply got in her way again. Very easily, she noted with annoyance.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he exclaimed, "You still didn't tell me your name!"

Inuyasha rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance, "It's Inuyasha, okay? Can I go now?"

"Yeah, but here - take this." Kouga made a gesture to Ginta, who took a card out his pocket. And on the card was Kouga's number.

"In case I run into hotties like you," he explained with an aggravatingly confident smirk, "Call me!" he shouted behind him, waving casually.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at her apologetically, "Sorry. He does that when he sees a pretty girl."

"Yeah. And he doesn't even call them sometimes. You, though...he might call you."

Inuyasha blushed slightly, embarrassed a bit by the compliments but tried to not let them blind her to their brash rudeness.

"Well...bye, pretty girl." Ginta said, following Kouga mindlessly.

"Yeah, bye." Hakkaku said, following Ginta as mindlessly as he followed Kouga.

Huffing in disbelief, Inuyasha turned her back to the retreating pests and took out her schedule.

"Hmm...art class is next. Room....305. Alright."

Putting the paper away, Inuyasha continued down the hall to find the room. Finally locating it, she was about to open the door when someone called her name.

"Inuyasha!"

She turned to see Kagome running towards her, her black locks flying up behind her as she rapidly made her way to Inuyasha's side.

"Hey!"

"Hey" Kagome said, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Concerned, Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, just out of breath. You sure walk fast in high heels." When Kagome could breathe easily, she straightened up. "So! You're in this art class, too?"

"Well, yeah."

"Yay!" Kagome suddenly cheered, linking her arm with Inuyasha's, "We have a class together!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but smiled anyway, "Yeah, so let's get in there, so we're not late."

"Oh yeah," Kagome reached for the door handle, "You're gonna have fun. Mikoto-sensei is so cool!"

Kagome opened the door and the first thing Inuyasha saw was white, black and hot pink hair. As confusing as it sounds, it looked great. The head of hair turned to reveal a beautiful woman with gorgeous amber eyes and piercings on her nose, ears and eyebrows.

"Hey, Kagome! Right on time."

"Hi, Mikoto-nee!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ha, just felt like ending it there.

So do you think I made Kouga cocky enough? What about Kagome? I'm trying to make her act herself, but with some hyper-ness.

Ugh, so sorry again for taking to long on this. Took me two days to type, but that's because I'm a procrastinator. *sigh* sad, I know. But eh, what can ya do? Nothing , that's what!!

Lol, jk

So Review, and tell me what you think about this chapter. And I want** EVERYONE **to review, got that?

So review, but no Flames! They will be watered down! Oh and here's a note from my pleasant beta, Bexmar ^_^

Mizuki of the Mist

**A note from the beta.**

Hey guys, it's Bexmar here. I just wanted to quickly say that it's not Mizuki's fault that this chapter is so late. I had a bit of trouble here and there and it's entirely my fault that this chapter is late. So please don't give her crap about it; give it to me. I promise that I'll try and be the best, most on-time beta from now on, but please don't flame her for it -sweat-

Anyhow...I'll let you get to reviewing now! Bye-byes, and I hope the lateness didn't affect it... -is worried-

Love you guys,

Bexmar.


	3. The School Day

A/N: I'm baaack! OMG, I missed you guys! Hugz! -hug- Ugh, I am sooo sorry! I took longer than September 21st DX! BUT, my birthday is coming up soon, so I should have another chapter coming out soon. Depends on me and my beta really…I was actually gonna upload this chapter about a week ago, but my beta advised me to rewrite it to my liking, which I am highly thankful for! If she didn't, this chapter _really_ would've been a piece of shit -_- And I would've been angry at myself. Anyway, once again, I am so _so_ very sorry for taking so freaking long on this chapter. I honestly have no right to do such, so please forgive me **(Bex: Wow, this is what you're like when I'm not around? Geez, Mizu-chan, don't be so hard on yourself! You write the story, so of course you have every right to be as late as you want to be with it. Unlike 'professionals,' you don't have a deadline ;D)**. But I hope this chapter is somewhat satisfying :)

Now the shoutouts! Thanks to my lovely beta Bexmar, for her awesome editing skillz, and also for letting me call her Bex-chan XD!! So thank you Bex-chan XD! And thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

Lifesabitch25//TanithNight//Ladykaa28//Mai Darling Dearheart//sessinulover//Matin gris de ciel//Azurela//Shinku Anrui// Shojo Hikari//TSWargelf//Naruinu4everlove//bear lover//

Thank you guys soo much! If it wasn't for you dudes, I'd still only have chapter one out!

Oh yeah, you people who didn't review: WTF? I clearly said in chapter two to review, not favorite! You're probably thinking "Oh, my alerting should be enough for you!" Well, I still want your _opinion_, duh! Jeez, I work, and you guys don't review -muttermutter- Tch, I'm sorely tempted to send you non-reviewers an angry PM. Normally, I'd just call you stupid bitches, but I won't do that. It's rude to people who I don't know. And internet fights are so stupid.

Anyway, I think this chapter can be titled as boring…kinda uneventful, I guess. But ah well, fillers are welcome… _sometimes_ -_-

**Note:** Inuyasha will be referred to as 'she' through out this chapter.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, slight yuri, crossdressing, OOCness, AU, highschool fic, and female impersonation.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Koga would take a hint, leave Kagome the hell alone, and go after Ayame, who _does_ want him, and is actually a wolf-demon! And prettier...dumbass Koga...But I do own Mikoto-sensei!! :D

Enough babble, on with the story!!!

**(Bex: I'll say XD)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Three: The School Day**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_'Nee-san?'_ Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two women, _'They look nothing alike!'_

"Hey, who's your friend, Kags?" Mikoto asked, noticing Inuyasha.

"Oh, this is one of the newbies, Inuyasha Kumo. She just moved here."

"Ah!" Mikoto exclaimed, reaching for Inuyasha's hand and shaking it, "Yeah, I heard you were coming from the principal." She pointed to a table in the second row, "You can sit with Kagome, her table's free."

Nodding and thanking the woman, Inuyasha followed Kagome to the table.

"Hey," she whispered to the other girl, as Mikoto started the lesson, "Is she really your sister? 'Cause you look nothing alike!"

"Oh no," The blue haired girl waved a dismissive hand, "Kikyo's my actual sister. I just call Mikoto-nee that 'cause her little brother is my best friend, and she's practically my big sister."

"Oh…who's her little brother?"

Just as Kagome was about to answer, Mikoto started talking.

"Ok guys, I've decided to start the year off with an expressive drawing." Seeing the confused and blank stares, she continued her explanation.

"Basically, you have to draw something that expresses who you are or that inspires you. Or it could b a person who inspires you," She briefly looked at her watch "So you have an hour to do it, so get started!" With that, she sat at her desk and started drawing herself.

Inuyasha pursed her lips in thought. _'Something that inspires me…ah that's it!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright people. Hour's up! Show me whatcha got!"

Mikoto walked through the rows, giving comments about each picture and writing down grades in a notebook. When she got to Inuyasha and Kagome's table she stopped, her eyes staying on the former's picture longer. "Hey…is that supposed to be Crystal Kay?"

"Um...yes?"

Mikoto was silent before she giggled. "Wow, this is great!" She picked up the drawing, examining it more closely, "I love Crystal Kay! She's so beautiful and talented…damn this is so detailed! Have you gone to a professional art class, or something?"

"Yeah, I went to one right after I got out of school. The class was long, but fun."

"I'm sure! Only someone who truly enjoys art can draw this well!" The woman put the picture down with a smile on her face, "Well, Miss Kumo, seems I've decided to give you the first 'A' of the school year. Congratulations."

Mikoto walked back to her desk as the bell rang, signifiying the end of class. Inuyasha smiled appreciatively, humming to herself, and packed up her books. She blatantly ignored the glares directed her way, and walked out of the classroom.

"You suck."

"Eh?" She turned to look at Kagome, who was behind her pouting.

"How come Mikoto-nee gave you, 'the newbie,' the first 'A' of the year?"

Rolling her eyes, Inuyasha faced forward, "What're you complaining for? You got one too."

"That's not the point!" The blue haired girl fussed, "When I first came here freshman year, she didn't give me or _anyone else_ an 'A' until after a month! This is your first day!"

"Well, I guess I'm that good." Inuyasha smirked.

"Tch, whatever, noob…." Kagome mumbled, still pouting.

Inuyasha rolled her eyes at the other girl's childishness. She had already realized that Kagome was 'Best Friend Material.' But even so, they had just met earlier that day; she could not treat her how she would her closer friends.

So she just decided to change the subject instead of saying a smart remark. "So, where to now?"

"History." Kagome grumbled again.

Inuyasha pursed her lips in annoyance and once again opted for silence. Taking out her schedule, her eyes scrolled the list until she found the sophomore/junior history classroom number _'So…room 369….wait…3-6-9? 69? LOL!!'_ Inuyasha giggled, a pervy smile on her face.

"What're you laughing at?" Kagome asked, anger seemingly gone. Inuyasha showed her the number, the perverted smile still on her lips.

"Ohhh..." Kagome chuckled, "Yeah, most new kids get that."

"Sexual innuendos are awesome." Inuyasha held out her fist.

"That they are, my friend. That they are." Kagome pounded the other's fist with her own, before they both giggled.

"Ah! Here's the room. We got here quick." Her hand on the doorknob, the junior turned to the sophomore, "Oh, just to warn you, don't sit in the front."

"Why?"

"Totosai-sensei spits. A lot."

"...Ew."

"Yeah, so don't sit there. The back is the best place to be." Then they walked into the classroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Gah, I've only been here a day and I already hate History class!" Inuyasha exclaimed, walking out the classroom.

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, Totosai-sensei does that to people."

"And when he talked, I thought it was raining on those poor kids in front! The fact that he kept going on and on wasn't helping either!!"

"Aren't you glad I was here to warn you? Other newbies aren't as lucky, you know."

"Yes," Inuyasha clung to Kagome in a mock hug, "Thank you, new friend of mine!" Kagome slightly blushed and raised and eyebrow at the other girl. She looked up and smirked smugly at the passing boys who were glaring at her behind Inuyasha's back. It seems like Inuyasha already has some admirers...

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm great" Kagome pushed her off. She then pointed her index finger to the ceiling and closed her eyes. "And now, on to math class!!" she half-shouted and began marching down the hallway. She got a few weird looks, mostly from new students, including Inuyasha. The others were already used to her weirdness.

Shaking her head, she followed the girl, thinking, _'Wow, what random people I meet…I like it!!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gathering her books after an uneventful math class, Inuyasha turned to Kagome to ask her where next. She saw her looking at her watch, a wide grin on her face.

"Eh, what are you grinning about?"

Kagome looked up, the smile being wider "It's lunch tiiiime!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Huh? So wha-?" she tried to say, before Kagome yanked on her arm pulling her through the halls to the cafeteria. The room was very plain, with peach walls and rows of circular white tables and benches. Kagome continued to pull Inuyasha to a table where there was a figure in all black reading a book, which was in front of their face.

"Lunchtime is the time that you get to meet my friends, but only Sessh-kun." The now hyper girl said quickly. She waved at the figure "Heeey, Sesshy!" She plopped Inuyasha on the bench and sat next to her. Said girl, after rubbing her arm a bit to get the numbness to go away, noticed that 'Sesshy' did not look up from his book, but waved nonchalantly.

"Sesshy, this is Inuyasha. Inu-chan, this is Sesshy, one of my best friends."

"Hey." Inuyasha said, but all she got back was a 'hn' and a turn of a page.

"Aww, Sesshy, c'mon don't be anti-social! Show Inu-chan how much you look like your sister!!" Sighing exasperatedly, 'Sesshy' took the book from in front of their face and stared at Inuyasha with bored eyes.

The girl's breath got caught in her throat and a deep blush spread throughout her body. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming again, because staring right at her were those amber eyes from her dream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-sigh- …Cliffhangers like that remind me of Quizilla…ah, good times, good times…I miss Quizilla TT_TT

Anyway, what did you think? Was it a good chapter? Was it boring? Did it make you chuckle? **(Bex: LOL, yes...Room 369...69...teehee)** Did you like Mikoto-san? She's my random OC, y'know. She literally just popped into my head when I needed someone to be the art teacher. Total spur of the moment, lol.

Are you guys mad at me for taking soo long to update, and then dropping this cliffy on you? Well, don't worry, my b-day's comin' up, and I hope to have ch.4 out by that day!

Oh yeah, I forgot. You guys probably don't need this, but just in case…

The songs used in chapter 1 are:

**Supermodel (You better work)** by RuPaul

**Discovery Channel (or the Bad Touch)** by the Bloudhound Gang and

**Gay Bar** by Electric Six

I don't own any of these songs, nor the ones I intend to use in the future.

So, review and tell me what ya think, mmkay?

Mizuki of the Mist and Bexmar ;D


	4. Fluffy

A/N: Hello there!! How ya doin'?!I'm doing great, thank you very much!

XD. I've realized that no one reads these, so I'm not gonna put much up here. Bleh,you guys suck XP. Ah well.

Once again, I apologize for this late update. I'm busy with school most of the time, and I'm very lazy, also I'm trying to work on another chapter, but I am having writers block. It sucks. A lot. I know what I want to write, but I don't know how to write .

Shoutout to my fabulous beta Bex-chan, who has once again used her awesome editing skillz and fixed all my errors **(Bex: Teehee, you're welcome :D)**. And a shoutout to all my reviews and my favorite/alert–ers. I've realized you people need love too *nod nod*:

//TanithNight//Ashlan//inuyashaxsesshomaru4ever//SugaMama09//tiffyhatake//PandaBelz//Love-less emo neko//XGehk//Tachimaru//SetoJouFan//drama123//

Thanks, and I love you all!

Mmm, I suppose this chapter isn't boring, I don't know. I need you guys to tell me. But I'm guessing it isn't…..

**Note:** Inuyasha will be referred to as 'she' throughout this chapter, except at the end.

**Warnings:** Female impersonation, slight homophobia, OOCness, AU, High school fic and crossdressing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Inuyasha would have already bitch slapped Kagome for sitting him unnecessarily so many times. Damn, she annoys me….

Heh, this was my shortest authors note. I guess that's a good thing,huh? Heh, onto the chapter ^_^.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Four: Fluffy-chan**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Kumo." Sesshy said, making Inuyasha come out of her trance-like state.

"Oh...right," she mumbled dumbly, and held out her hand. Sesshomaru took it and kissed it lightly. Inuyasha's face flamed up as Kagome rolled her eyes. "Y-yes, nice to meet you too, Sesshy-san."

Sesshy instantly frowned. "Oh no, my name is not Sesshy," He said the name with loathing, "It is Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru Takahashi. 'Sesshy' is the horrible nickname that insolent girl next to you gave me."

Giggling, Inuyasha withdrew her hand and put it to her mouth. Kagome narrowed her eyes in mock anger and her playful tone was evident. "Whatever, Sessh-kun, you know you like it. At least it's better than that…_other_ one I gave you."

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru tense up and widen his eyes, before they narrowed in annoyance. She wondered what kind of name could make him so angry in under a minute. "You wouldn't dare," he whispered menacingly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she had a smug, challenging look on her face, which seemed impervious to the other's death glare. The sophomore could guess that the death glares were everyday happenings.

The staring match continued until Kagome said, "What's wrong? You don't want Inu-chan to know your other nickname…Fluf-fy?" She put influence on the last syllable and wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

All of a sudden, she inhaled sharply and her face was contorted in pain. Her hands were under the table, clutching her knee tightly. Inuyasha wondered how strong Sesshomaru's kicks were, because Kagome had to breathe deeply and rub her knee a few times before she could talk.

"Oww" Kagome whined and, without thinking, blurted, "What the hell was that for, Fluffy-kun?"

This time, she shrieked out in pain and grabbed her other knee, which Sesshomaru had kicked even harder. _'Ouch,'_ the sophomore thought wincing slightly herself.

"Holy shit, Sesshomaru, you rat bastard, what the hell was that for, you son of a bitch??! Oww, you asshat!!!" Kagome yelled out, her voice ending in a whine.

Some students turned to see what was going on, rolled their eyes, and turned back around, while the others simply ignored her outburst. Inuyasha guessed that they were used to these curse-filled banters.

This time, Sesshomaru had the smug smirk. Seeing Inuyasha's puzzled expression, he casually addressed her, "My apologies, Miss Kumo."

Blushed at being called 'Miss,' Inuyasha stuttered out "Uh, what for?"

"For you having heard that immature girl's filthy mouth."

"_I'm_ immature?" Kagome fussed, still grasping her knees, "You just kicked me under the table, entirely unprovoked!"

"I don't call calling me disgusting nicknames 'unprovoked.'"

"Whatever! You should be apologizing to me!"

"Are you going to apologize for calling me that stupid name?"

"Never!"

"Well, there's your answer."

Kagome huffed in annoyance and walked to the lunch line, pouting all the while. Inuyasha watched her walk away before turning back to Sesshomaru. "So…this is an everyday thing?"

"Yes."

"...Ah." She knew it. These people seemed to be very interesting…and fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After eating lunch, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and a calmer Kagome went back to class and the rest of the school day seemed to fly by.

For the rest of her classes, Inuyasha sat between Sesshomaru and Kagome and spent most of the time talking to the former. Neither of them noticed the sly yet somewhat jealous looks Kagome was sending their way.

It was 2:45 and school was out. Sesshomaru had already left, since he had his own car, so Inuyasha and Kagome both had to stay for their rides.

Putting the last of her books into her bag, Inuyasha felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kagome holding out her cell phone, "Wanna trade numbers?"

The black-haired girl smiled and took out her own cell, "Sure."

After giving Kagome her number, she felt her phone vibrate. She pressed talk and said "Hello?"

"Hey, Inu-chan." Her sister greeted from the other end.

"Oh, hey!"

"Schools out, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll be over there in ten minutes. And be outside please."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't like to wait. I'll be out front."

"Thank you. Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

She put her phone back into her purse and hefted her book bag onto her shoulder. She decided to go sit on one of the benches near the school entrance and wait for Naruka there. She turned back to Kagome, "Hey Kagome, you wanna come outside with me? I gotta wait for my sister."

"Sure, I have to wait for my Mom anyway."

When they got outside, both girls put their bags on the ground and sat on the table part of the bench. They sat talking, until someone called out to them.

"Hey, Dyk-asaurus!"

Inuyasha whirled around to see that Koga boy stalking towards them, but Kagome just rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly, "_What_, Koga?"

He stood in front of them with his fists clenched and, sneering at Kagome, practically spat poison in her face, "Why the fuck are you near my girlfriend, you little faggot bitch?!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in anger and outrage, "Girlfriend?! I don't even know you! And why the hell would I want to be the girlfriend of an arrogant homophobic ass?!" The idea of it was ridiculous.

The boy walked towards her smirking, and put his hands on either side of her thighs. He leaned close and said in a would-be husky voice, "You know you want me. Hell, who wouldn't?"

Just as Inuyasha was about to kick him hard in the chest (she has on stilettos, remember?), they all heard the angry roar of a car engine. Said car pulled sharply up to the curb and a tall beautiful black-haired woman stepped out, a scowl on her face and shouting none too lady-like, "Oi! Back off, pretty boy!"

"Sis!" Inuyasha called in relief. Now she could leave.

"Sis?" Koga repeated questioningly, before checking the woman out. "Ooh, sexy can I!"

He combed his fingers through his long hair and walked 'sexily' towards her. Before he could say anything, however, she roughly grabbed his collar into a death grip.

"Hey, what're you-?!"

"What the hell were you doing to my sister, you little shit?!"

Koga stared at her in shock. "Wha- I was flirting?"

Naruka snarled and threw him to the ground like he was trash. "Don't even think about doing it again playboy, or else!"

Koga nodded frantically and rubbed his pounding head. Damn, for a woman, she sure was strong!

Naruka turned to her sister, the scowl still on her face. Inuyasha could tell she was stressed from work by the look on her face. Seeing Koga inappropriately close to her little sister hadn't helped at all.

"Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"Get in the car."

"Oh...right," she got up and waved to Kagome, "See you tomorrow, Kagome-senpai."

"Bye, Inu-chan."

Naruka go on the car, her sister following suit.

Then they drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Silence.

For most of the car ride, it was just silence.

And Inuyasha couldn't take it.

He knew that Naraku was still fuming, still irritated about work and Koga. Being silent and working things out in his head was how he dealt with it. But it still bugged Inuyasha that the car ride was so silent, that the only thing heard was the engine. It was suffocating.

Then Naraku took a deep breath and muttered a soft, "Okay, I'm good. Sorry."

"It's ok." _'Finally...' _He thought with a mental sigh.

"So…who was that guy back there? You future boy-toy, or something?"

Inuyasha scowled, "What?! No! That cocky bastard?! As if!"

"Damn, just asking," The elder man replied frowning slightly, "Still, who was he? I didn't like the fact that some horny teenaged kid was that close to my little brother."

"Yeah, well, you and me both! Arrogant son of a bitch!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Oh my, such language. Is he that bad?"

"Yes, he is!" the boy sat upright and determined, getting more annoyed as he recalled what happened earlier that day. "That jackass gave me his freakin' _card_ and talked to me like I was his skank! Like I'd actually date _him_! I don't go for arrogance!"

Naraku's eyebrow rose higher and he smirked. "Okay. Just curious, but is he cute? I didn't notice."

"Yes."

"If he wasn't an arrogant ass, would you like him?"

"I guess. But the annoying personality overpowers the looks, so no."

"Heh, ok, but did you meet a cute and likable guy?" He looked over at his brother and grinned when he saw the blush. "You did, didn't you?"

Still blushing, but smiling, Inuyasha muttered, "Yeah."

"Oh?" Naraku's grin widened, "What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Hmm, nice uncommon name." It sounded so familiar, though… "Sesshomaru what?"

"Sesshomaru Takahashi." Inuyasha expected his brother to say something else, but he heard nothing. He looked over at the other man, who had a deep frown on his face.

"Oh, fuck me." He heard him mutter.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku sighed in agitation and slowly pulled into the driveway. Sighing again, he looked at his younger brother. "Look Inu, try not to fall too hard for this guy, you might get your heart broken. If he's anything like his dad, he's a major playboy."

"Eh? How do you know his dad? Who is he?"

"I know his dad…" Naraku hesitated, trying to think of an answer, "I know his dad…from college." He purposely ignored the last question.

"Oh, really? So his dad was a player in college?" Inuyasha asked, taking off his seatbelt.

"Yeah….I guess." Naraku muttered. _'Damn it, boss-man, why do you make me have to lie to Inu?!' _Inuyasha saw him scowling, so he covered it up with a smile.

"Never mind. Now get your ass in the house and do your homework. I'll be back around seven so that we can go to the club later."

"Ooh, yay!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, how was that chapter? You think I did well with Sesshomaru? I hope so; I was trying to make him articulate and sarcastic at the same time. Did I do good? **(Bex: I liked him! Thought he was hilariously sarcastic; you did good! :D I was a bit iffy when I saw he was willing to hit a girl, however...but then, it was Kagome. She can handle him, LOL)**

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't, but what author does like their work? Lol.

Did any of you pick up the hints I left? I hope so; I would think that none of you are oblivious idiots. Though you can never tell on this site…

Loljk

Did this chapter go too fast? I get this feeling that it did. If it did, that sucks. I don't like when that happens .

You know what I just realized? This chapter is called 'Fluffy-chan' but Sesshomaru is in only one scene…can't think of anything else so whatever…

I wanna ask you guys' opinion on something. I asked my beta about it, but a lot of time has passed and I've heard a lot of songs from then and now. Sooo answer me this. Which song do you guys like better?

**Bad Romance** by Lady GaGa

**She-Wolf** by Shakira

**Telephone** by Lady GaGa

**Sweet** **Dream** by Beyonce

**Prisoner** by Jeffree Star

If you haven't heard any of these, I suggest you look them up and listen to them. And if you don't like any of them, then choose the lesser of the five evils. I really need help with this, 'cause I love all of these songs, so my decision is hard to make. And who better to ask, than you, my readers! And whatever song gets the highest vote shall be used. **(Bex: I would totally choose She-Wolf, just so you know, LOL)**

So, leave a review, and whichever song you like best! Thanks!

…OH YEAH! I forgot!

I, my lovely readers, am now ONE YEAR OLDER! WOOT! Halloween was my b-day ^_^.

Anyone wanna guess how old I am ;-D? Whoever does gets a pack of cyber cookies and ice cream! BUT, if you've already read my profile, it doesn't count. Sorry :P.

Anyway, like I was saying, Leave a review and tell me what you think!

Kisses!

Mizuki of the Mist and Bexmar.


	5. Queen's Haven

A/N: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST A YEAR :O! Please forgive me! I've been dealing with school, MAJOR writers block, faulty computers, procrastination (=_=) and some personal problems, that should be fully resolved now.

I'm so sorry .! I can't even try and make you believe how sorry I am, but just know that I am!

A shoutout to my lovely Bex-chan, and her awesome editing prowess, and making this story look so nice and neat. **(Bex: You are so very welcome, my lovely Mizu-chan XD) **And a shout out to all my readers:

Cutee2054/RandomRockerGrl/Ashlan/Pandabelz/Tachimaru/Galaxybaby/Yaoianime4everlove/Killedbychocolate/KatzeIason69/Rin's Adoptive Mommy/Fealion/Sexy Otaku Chick/Azurela/drama123/Kuroi Tenshi17/Sesshomaru'sbaby1/

Thank you guys soo much for putting up with my lazy ass, and for reading! I love you all! So much!

This is a filler chapter. I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist….Really, I couldn't. The idea's too delish X). But after this, I WILL get back on track.

**Note**: Inuyasha and Naraku will be referred to as 'he' and/or 'she' for the rest of this chapter.

**Warning**: Female impersonation, Drag queens, drag performance, Mention of alcoholic drinks, mild swearing and bad dancing.

**IMPORTANT**: In this fiction, instead of a gay district, there's a gay city called Ai-shi (Roughly: City of Love) Unrealistic, yes, but it makes thing easier for me :P. It's a 20-minute ride from the boys house.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Kikyo would stay dead. I also don't own the songs which will be featured in this chapter.

Enough nonsense, on with the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Five: Queen's Haven

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two hours after finishing his easy homework, Inuyasha looked through his well-stocked closet for something to wear later tonight. He pursed his lips in thought as it cam down to two outfits.

Outfit No.1 was a hot pink long-sleeved fishnet shirt, a short sleeved white hoodie, black stretch skinny jeans and black pink and white converse.

Outfit No.2 was a white zip-up vest with a studded collar, wide leg white jeans and white stiletto ankle boots.

Oh yes. A hard decision indeed.

"Hey Naraku! C'mere, I need your help!"

"Again Inu?" He heard his brother complain, "That's the third time tonight! Look, just pick the less sexy one, and put it on! And stop trying to dress like you're twenty-five!"

"But they're both equally sexy! And I don't dress like I'm twenty-five; I dress like a normal teenager!" Inuyasha whined, but smirked at the annoyance in his brother voice.

"Then put on the less revealing one!"

"But Narakuuuuu!" He said it in the most annoying voice he could muster and almost laughed out loud at his brother's irritated growl. If he did that though, he was sure to get hit…and those hits didn't feel very nice.

Naraku stomped to into the room, a terribly irked look on his face. He glanced at the clothes on his brother's bed and scoffed.

"Bitch please, hard decision my ass. Just put on the hoodie!" He suppressed a roar, though not too successfully, and walked out of the room, muttering to himself. Inuyasha put a hand to his mouth to muffle his giggles. He knew to do that all along. Out of the two, that outfit was 'Nara-approved' as his brother would say. He continued to chuckle to himself while putting on the ensemble.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Grinning in satisfaction, Inuyasha posed in the mirror. Once again, he looked fabulous in his masterpiece of an outfit, if he did say so himself.

"Hey Inuyasha! Hurry your vain ass up! It's almost seven; we're about to be late!"

The teen grabbed his black and pink purse and ran out of his room. "Alright, I'm comin', I'm comin'! and who the hell are you callin' vain? _You're _the Narcissist!"

"Hmph, whatever you say..." Naraku said while looking in the hall mirror and adjusting his eyelashes, "I may be vain, quite proud of it too!" He then turned to the door and looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha, a smirk on his face. "But you, Inuyasha, own five compact mirrors, a vanity mirror, a full body mirror in your closet and an extra mirror in your phone. You are _way _worse than me. And too stubborn to admit it. Now lets go, or Gina's gonna kick my ass for being late again."

Naraku walked out the door, a pouting Inuyasha following after.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pulling up to the Club, Naraku glanced at his brother before taking $20 out of his purse. "You're cool, right? I don't need to go over the rules again, do I?"

"I know, I know." Inuyasha said, taking the money that was being handed to him. "Sit only at the bar, at the seat closest to the stage, where you can see me; don't buy any alcohol; don't talk to strange guys; don't accept any alcohol from strange guys. We've gone over these, like, a thousand times!"

"Yes, well one more time wouldn't hurt you. Especially when it comes to Queen's Haven. You seem to forget those last three rules."

"Oh come on, that was one time!"

"One time is enough to teach me to never bring you here without warning Ayame-chan."

"Warn her about what?"

"Her job. The one she'll lose if she gives you one drop of alcohol or lets someone else do it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Queen's Haven was a very famous nightclub in the gay city of Ai. Inuyasha and his brother had gone there a year the former had moved in. It was famously known for it's glamorous drag performers. Naraku was one of them.

Drag had been a passion of his ever since before he realized he was gay (his obsession helped him realize his orientation, though). But, being one of the best, and therefore busiest, lawyers in of the best law firms in Japan, gave him little free time. He barely had time for his brother, much less his passion. But on short days, or his days off, he always took the opportunity to pay a visit and do one or two performances. And in return for being able to perform, he was the lawyer of Gina, the owner and friend, who happened to get into a lot of trouble. So every one was happy in the end.

Sometimes, Naraku let his brother come to the club, but only after going over the rules once or twice, of course.

Inuyasha loved coming to Queen's Haven. It was like a home away from home. The staff and Queens were always so nice to her, the Shirley Temples were the best, the music was great and the cutest guys always went there. _In fact,_ he thought, _Queen's Haven is where I met Him_. Inuyasha frowned instantly and shook his head roughly, as if trying to shake the thought out. He refused to let thoughts of _Him _overtake his mind. Tonight was a night for fun, not bad memories.

He followed his brother into the four story building, from which very loud music and a thumping bass was emanating. After showing the bouncer their VIP passes, they walked into the club, ahead of the many people in line, who protested very loudly.

A club remix of _I Can be a Freak_ played loudly in the overhead speakers. The place served as both a nightclub and drag club, which explained the many gyrating and sweating bodies on the dance floor. The brothers literally had to walk towards the bar with their backs against the wall to avoid getting dry humped.

Reaching the bar, they both greeted the bartender, Ayame. She was a pretty girl in her early twenties, with reddish-brown hair and bright jade-colored eyes that were full of mischief. Inuyasha had instantly taken a liking to Ayame when he first met her. She seemed so happy, mischievous and overly enthusiastic, but in a non-annoying way.

Her face lit up in a bright smile as soon as she saw her favorite customers. " Hey Inu-chan, Nara-kun!" She said while cleaning out a shot glass, "You guys want the usual?"

"A apple Martini for me."

"And a Shirley temple for me! But minus those nasty little fake cherries!"

"Comin' right up!" The bartender said, turning her back to them to work on the drinks.

Naraku and Inuyasha both turned in their seat to watch the gyrating mass on the dance floor. It was always amusing to see what new dances people came up with. They both laughed as one man as he swept the floor with his ass, while doing weird robotic movements with his arms and head.

"Here you go gentlewomen!"

"Inuyasha, if you ever start dancing like that, I'll disown you." They both chuckled before turning back to the bar counter.

" Mmm, thank you Ayame-chan." Naraku said, gulping down his drink. "I needed that badly. You were always the fastest at fixing drinks."

"Were? I still am!" The girl laughed playfully.

The elder man chuckled. "You might be right. Well, I better be getting to the back, before Gina bites my head off for being late again and taking too long. I'll see you guys when I'm on stage. And I better see you cheering the loudest!"

"Of course, Nara-kun! Have fun!"

"Good luck!"

Naraku waved again, and then disappeared behind a door that read 'Employees only.'

Inuyasha turned to Ayame with a grin. "What song do you think my brother's gonna perform this time? He never tells me." He added with a pout.

"Dunno." the older woman replied, "But knowing your brother, it's gonna be something sexy!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha and Ayame were still chatting at the bar, while the redhead served drinks, when the music suddenly stopped and a spotlight shown on the center stage. Inuyasha grinned to himself excitedly. _Yay! It's time Onee-chan's performance!_

Just then, a beautiful Queen came on the stage, with a black bun on her head, dramatic white Geisha makeup on her face, and a gorgeous blood red kimono decorated with golden petals.

"Good evening, babies! How are my children tonight?" The club-goers burst into wild cheers, except for the few newbies. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Gina Sakura, Mother of the House of Sakura, and owner of Queen's Haven!" The crowd once again burst into cheers. Gina held up a hand and the noise instantly quieted. "Yes, thank you darlings! Now, tonight, I have a special treat for you! Tonight, we have a rare gem, seen only once every blue moon, here at Queen's Haven!" Again, cheers, but Gina waited until it died down to start talking again.

When it did, a mischievous smile cam to her face. "Now, let me introduce to the stage, my dearest of all my performers and my drag daughter, the STAR of the night~! _Crystal Kiyomi Sakura_~!"

The audience practically screamed themselves hoarse with excitement and the club was encased in darkness, except for the small stage lights. Inuyasha bounced in his chair as he waited along with the crowd for 'Crystal Kiyomi' to come on stage. He loved his sister's performances, more than any other Queen's, and couldn't wait until he was 21, which was the age that Naraku said he could do a show with him.

Once again, a spotlight shone one this stage this time on a figure with their back turned to the crowd. The crowd toned themselves down into a state of quiet excitement as the person raised their hand in the air and counted using their fingers. When they got to one, the music blasted on and they turned their head towards the audience and began to lip-sync:

**To be or not to be**

**Not!**

**Hold up,bring the beat back**

**Stop!**

**I ain't ready yet**

**Wait!**

**Lemme fix my hair **

**Yes ma'am, yes ma'am**

**Yes**

Crystal Kiyomi turned around and began to 'sing' to her audience, whilst dancing and steadily taking the offered money over the cheers and cat calls.

**I think I'm ready **

**Been locked up in the house way too long **

**It's time to get it **

**'Cause once again he's out doing wrong **

**And my girls are so real, **

**Said it's been a minute since I had some **

**He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one**

As the performance continued and Inuyasha cheered loudly, he noticed that Crystal Kiyomi's outfit came out of the 'Sex Sells' clothing pile. It was a skin tight purple dress that accentuated all her curves, stopped mid-thigh and was backless, all the way to the dip in her back. She wore 6-inch white stiletto pumps and in her long black hair, purple and white extensions. Her dramatic purple, silver and black makeup completed the look and made her look even sexier. Instinctively, Inuyasha internally cringed that he had just called his brother sexy. Even though he did look like the definition of the adjective, it was still a disturbing thought.

**(Oooh) Put your freakum dress on **

**(Oooh) Put your freakum dress on **

**(Oooh) Put your freakum dress on **

**(Oooh) Put your freakum dress on **

**(Oooh) Every woman got one **

**(Oooh) Shut it down when the time's come **

**(Oooh) Pull out the big gun **

**(Oooh) And put your freakum dress on**

Inuyasha danced along with the rest of the club-goers, thoroughly enjoying Crystal Kiyomi's performance. The Queen danced, strutted and shimmied back and forth on that stage, in time with the music, whilst taking the offered money and her lips matching the lyrics perfectly.

Inuyasha wanted to be up there with his sister so badly, but his brother's damned rules wouldn't allow him to. But when that day comes, he plans to go all out and have the most dramatic debut he could possibly muster.

When the song came to an end, Crystal struck a pose with her back to the crowd and looked over her shoulder flirtatiously. For the fifth time that night, the crowd burst into screams, catcalls and wolf whistles. Crystal smiled at her audience, curtsied and blew kisses to them before disappearing behind the curtain. Gina came back on stage to announce the next performer, but Inuyasha turned in her stool back towards the bar to talk to Ayame.

"Hah, that was so great!" He exclaimed as Ayame chuckled and nodded her head. "He didn't tell me he was doing that song – I thought he was gonna do 'Sweet Dreams.' Then again, that would've needed _way _more choreography and he's too tired from work for that much movement, I can tell. I wonder when he got that dress and those boots, I've never see them before. And I can't _wait _to steal them! I'll wear them to my debut show and it'll be so awesome they'll all drop dead when they see me!" An evil-mastermind type look came over the teen's face at that thought. Ayame giggled at him and shook her head.

Because his train of thought was running 100 miles per hour, the boy suddenly had a thoughtful and curious look on his face. He titled his head slightly and asked, "Ayame-neesan?"

The woman glanced up from her making of drinks, "Yeah,Yasha-chan?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Huh?" She glanced at him again, before handing a man his tequila shots. " Yeah, I got a little brother in high school. Why? You want me to hook you up?" She winked teasingly.

"Umm, no thank you, that's not needed, heh. I was just curious. What's his name?"

"It's –"

"Hey Barkeep!" Someone yelled all of a sudden, "Lemme get two beers, a cosmo, a peach daiquiri and a- what's it called? Uhm...a Shirley Temple!"

Ayame looked annoyed at the man's interruption, but started on his order regardless. "Comin' right up!" She growled, but was convincingly friendly. Inuyasha chuckled; she hated when her customers were rude but she couldn't say anything, for fear of being fired.

The man turned to Inuyasha and smirked. "Hello there, what's your name?"

Inuyasha sneered mentally, but gave the older man a fake smile. "I honestly don't see how that's any of your business." He replied smartly before facing the bar and sipping delicately at his drink.

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty!" Now he was leering. "What's a sweet treat like yourself doin' all alone in a club like this? It's dangerous for little girls to be out and about this late you know" He said with a creepy smile.

Inuyasha felt a wave of anger and annoyance come over him and, ignoring Ayame's snort, stood up and faced the man, ready to kick ass. "Who the hell are you calling 'sweet treat,' you fuckin' pedo? Do I even know you? What the _hell _kind of pickup line is that? You sound like a fuckin' creeper and you need to get out of my face before you get your ass kicked by a teenager in front of all your friends! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Damn, what are ya getting so defensive for? I was just trying to talk to your ass, bitch!"

"Well, he obviously doesn't want to talk to _you." C_ame a voice from behind the creepy man.

They both turned around to see Naraku, in his regular clothes, but his dramatic makeup still in place and a glare now accompanying the cosmetics.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" It was obvious from his stuttering that death glares and fierce makeup was a terrifying combination.

"_I'm_ the person you're going to have to deal with if you don't get the hell away from my little brother." With this, the made up Queen put more death in his glare, making him menacing.

"Uh-uh, wh-"

"Here are your drinks!" Ayame yelled, holding out her hand for the money while the tray lay on the bar top.

The man looked from Ayame to Inuyasha to Naraku and back again.

"Right..." He muttered before grabbing the tray of drinks and stumbling off to his table.

Naraku smirked in triumph. "Another Martini please, Ayame?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The bartender saluted him with a grin and started on his drink.

Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms. "I was handling that very well without your interference!

"Yes." His elder brother said, nodding to Ayame in thanks for the drink, "But the effect wouldn't be the same." He glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. "A perfected, menacing red-eyed glare is more frightening than those big, pretty and adorable puppy eyes."

The younger of the two pouted, but didn't respond, since his brother was right. Naraku finished his drink in one last gulp. "Now come on. It's still a school night and it's time we get you home."

Inuyasha scoffed, but just leaned over the counter and kissed Ayame's offered cheek, bidding her goodbye.

They walked out the club, noticing that the line had gotten longer since they had arrived.

The car ride home was in comfortable silence, Inuyasha's anger long gone and instead replaced with fatigue. When they got to the house, the teenager immediately walked in and crumpled on the couch, complaining about his headache.

"Hey, get off my couch like that and go to your room. Besides, you know that thing is ridiculously uncomfortable to sleep on."

Inuyasha whined, but got up anyway, "Just one nap!"

"Go. _Now._"

Huffing, he went upstairs to his bathroom, washed off his makeup and took a quick shower.

Now in his pajamas, the boy snuggled into the satin sheets, falling asleep within seconds...only to once again dream about Kohl-rimmed amber eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once again, I apologize profusely for not updating in over a year and also for giving you a filler. But, hopefully it was long, yeah? Hehe... Yea, it wasn't =_=. So Sorry! *Bangs head against wall*

And, once again,I have this feeling that I paced this waaay too fast. And it annoys me .. I know I did, but hopefully, it's not too terrible.

The songs featured in this chapter were:

I can be a Freak, by Estelle.

Freakum Dress, by Beyonce.

Y'know, I just realized something, when I re-read chapters 1-4 …This story is soo bad! Like, it's OOC central! But I just feel that way about Inuyasha and Naraku. But, then again, Inuyasha acts so manly and I guess this is my idea of how a more feminine Inuyasha would act. And Naraku couldn't be an evil bastardly older brother, so I had to change him . But then again, he still needs some more Naraku-esque traits…argh,damnit! *bangs head against wall*

*rubs bruise* Anyway, how was this chapter? Was it in any way satisfying? Was it funny/amusing? Feedback is most appreciated, so please remember to review and give me that constructive critisism that I so desperately need!

Oh, and for those who wondered about my age, I am not 17 or 18.

I, Mizuki Assassin of the Mist, am 14 soon to be 15 (hence the MAJOR procrasination =_=") My birthday is on Halloween (Woot for the Awesomesauce birthday! ^_^) ,which is when I want to have this chapter out. I was 13 when I wrote and published chapter one, and now I'm turning 15. Scary O_O

Anyway, thank you for the guesses and the birthday wishes. I can't wait to be 15! 8D **(Bex: Weelll, because I took a while beta-ing this she is now currently 15, LOL, sorry about that guys! ^_^")**

I plan on working on chapter 6 next week, whilst writing chapter 7 too! Hopefully, they will be nice, long and satisfying and I won't be taking my long ass time with this fic!

Thank you for reading and for staying with my lazy ass. Reviews would be the best Birthday gifts! Love you all!

Kisses!

Mizuki of the Mist and Bexmar.


	6. Updates!

Hello everyone! Mizuki here, and I have a LOT of explaining to do!

First off, I want to apologize to everyone who was reading and following this story. I apologize for just dropping it for no reason and not bothering to update or say anything for almost three years. I'm a horrible person, I know, and I am so very very sorry.

Second, after a bout of random inspiration, I have decided to re-write and continue this story. I'm going to re-write all five chapters of this story, and make the characters and plot less Mary-sue. Because I seriously doubt that one person reading this story cannot tell me that this fic isn't full of Mary Sue bullshit. Seriously. It disgusts me that I wrote this.

Third, The Mary-Sue bullshit of this story is overwhelming, and I applaud any and all that read it. Seriously, you're my hero. I couldn't even get past chapter 1, and I'm the author. I am seriously embarrassed. I cannot stand Mary-sue bs, and yet, I wrote it.

I WAS YOUNG AND STUPID, OK?! OTL

,But, in all seriousness I've grown up now, and my writing has VASTLY improved. I'm even taking a creative writing class and aspiring to become an author. So, as I said before, it is my plan to rewrite this story, and make it 10x better than it was.

And I'd appreciate it if you guys stuck with me for that journey. Hell, it'd be even better if you brought some friends! I want all the feedback that I can get, because in order to better myself, I need to know what to improve. I need to know what I need to change to become a proper author.

No unnecessary bashing, please, but at the same time, don't hold back. I want you guys to be honest, but at the same time, gentle. I'm a new new author, and I need all the help I can get, but I don't want to get discouraged either.

On that note.

PLEASE GIVE ME A SECOND CHAAANCE! ;_;

Haha, I hope you guys stick around! ^_^

Khai the Shipping Queen

(a.k.a, Mizuki of the Mist)


End file.
